Testosterone Boys, Harlequin Girls
by emparsley
Summary: Rydon/Ryden Panic! at the Disco slash. Don't like? Don't read. This is my first fan fic. review please  :
1. Chapter 1

Intro-

It was the middle of summer and an unbearably hot day. Granted, Los Angeles summers tend to be that way, especially in July. To put it into perspective, today was a record high for all time. Damn climate changes.

Chapter 1 part 1

Ryan's POV-

Izzy, my girlfriend, and I were coming home from the beach. She was driving even though her sense of direction is less than admirable. She was in just her swimsuit and still damp from the ocean, the sunlight gleamed off of her chest and made her look like she'd been swimming in a pond of diamonds instead of the ocean. I was in my black and white swim trunks that weren't very wet because I've never been one for swimming.

"Hey Ry…" she said to me casting a sideways glance and dragging me out of my day dreams.

"Huh? What is it?" I replied with, what I assumed was, a very confused puppy dog look on my face.

"Do you have any idea where we are?"

Great. Just great. She had gone and got us lost again. I looked out the window of the red convertible to see that we were in a neighborhood I had never seen before.

"No idea", I said frankly, "I told you I should have driven us."

Like I said earlier, less than admirable, way less.

"No, no, I got this." She said with a confident tone in her voice. "Let me just get out the GPS."

We searched all through the car but, as I suspected, we had left the GPS in her Honda Civic, which I had vowed to never be seen in.

We drove for about five move minutes trying to find our way out of the neighborhood, which only got us more lost. Then, wouldn't you know it, the car broke down. Just our luck.

"Z, wait here. I'm gonna go knock on doors to see if we can get a jump."

I went up to the closest house and rung the doorbell. After about five times doing so, I heard a large crash and someone muttering 'motherfucker!'.

Good, so there is someone home- wait, was that a guys voice? 'SHIT' I thought to myself remembering that I had left my shirt in the car. It's not like I'm ashamed of how I look or anything, okay maybe I am but if you looked like me you would be too. I'm a little short, very under weight, and brown hair, but still! 'Damn it, Izzy's gonna get mad!' Just as the thought crossed my mind, the most beautiful man I'd ever seen opened the door, in only a tee and boxers if I might add. He was tall with jet black hair. Oh yeah, and the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes I had ever seen.

I must have been staring at him for a while because he had to snap me out of it by pinching my arm. Great, he's a jerk, a gorgeous perfect jerk with eyes that you could go swimming in. I felt another pinch on my shoulder. 'Shit'

"Can I help you with something? Other than just having someone to stare at I mean."

His voice, oh god, that voice was creamy as melted butter sliding in my ears and sitting in my head. It made my knees go weak and I collapsed.

Chapter 1 part 2

Brendon's POV-

I was having the dream again. The same one I've had every night for the past 3 weeks. It starts out normally, with me at one of our hang out places, but then, I see him. Don't get me wrong, I'm straight, so then, why am I dreaming about a guy?

He looks like an angel sent straight from heaven. He has medium brown hair down to his shoulders, he's skinny, and he has on a faded red tee and super skinny black jeans. Oh yeah, and a very feminine figure that somehow works on a guy, or at least, on him.

He just stands there, looking bored but oh so angelic. The light is shining on him so that it hits him in just the right way. I start to walk over to him then- 'Ding dong'

"Shit" I said groggily, not wanting to leave that wonderful dream.

'Ding ding ding ding ding dong'

The amount of times the doorbell rang made me fall out of bed, hitting my head on the hard wood floor.

"Mother fucker!"

I didn't really see any need to get pants on considering it was probably just Spence.

I opened the door and there he was, the boy whose face I'd seen in my dream so many times. I looked him up and down once to make sure it was really him. He was exactly the same guy, right down to the half smile. I looked back at him and was about to say something when I realized he was staring at me.

'Shitshitshitshit! Wait, pinch him, if it's a dream you'll wake up!'

I reached out and touched his soft skin and gave it a little pinch. He shook his head for a second and gave me a disgusted look.

'Fuck this isn't a dream'

After that thought crossed my mind, he was staring at me again. I pinched him one more time.

'Okay Bren, play it cool you've got this. What should I say? Umm… Oh! I've got it!'

Trying to sound cool and make a joke, I said "Can I help you with something? Other than just having someone to stare at I mean." And let a smirk cross my lips.

I heard him let out a squeak and then, he started to fall. This damned heat.

Suddenly, a girl jumped out of a red convertible across the street and ran up.

"What the hell did you do to him?" she yelled at me.

"Nothing! Honestly, he just collapsed! It must be the heat!" I said, surprised that my voice was working again.

We picked him up and carried him inside, putting her on the couch.

'Wait' I thought 'He's with a girl. Shit'


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 part 1

Ryan's POV-

When I woke up, I was on a couch with his angelic face looking down at me about three inches away. I sat up quickly, hitting heads with him, not my brightest idea ever.

"Ow, shit." I muttered under my breath.

His eyes went wide as he stared at me.

"Oh shit I'm sorry, I didn't have a chance to introduce myself earlier, I'm-"

"Ryan right?" he interrupted me.

He knows my name. _He _knows _my_ name.

"Yeah, wait how did you know?" I questioned, trying to keep myself from blushing.

"Oh, uh…" he said awkwardly "well when you passed out, your girlfriend got out of the car and told me. She's in the kitchen by the way"

"Oh…" 'SHIT! Izzy! I had totally forgotten she was with me! Well, to be fair, I had forgotten everything except for him when we met.'

"So are you okay?" he asked me with worry in his eyes.

'God not anymore' I thought to myself as we stared into each other's eyes.

I couldn't control myself anymore. I leaned up and kissed him hard and passionately on the lips.

'Fuck!' I thought to myself, 'What the fuck am I doing? I'm not this type of guy. Maybe he's not into guys, maybe I'm just wasting my time here!'

I was shocked when he didn't push me away or slap me. He just stayed still for a few seconds then started to kiss back even harder than I was kissing him. He began working his hand up my shirt. Just then, Izzy walked in. She dropped the bag of ice she was bringing to me, ran out the door, and drove off without even thinking that she was my only ride home.

Chapter 2 part 2

Brendon's POV-

Once the girl and I had gotten the mysterious boy inside and on the couch we started talking.

"Sorry about the intrusion" She said timidly

"Oh, it's no bother at all. I'm Brendon by the way, Brendon Urie. I'm a senior in highschool."

"Nice to meet you Brendon, Im Izzy Turner, oh, and that dolt is Ryan Ross. We're both seniors too."

"Woah cool. Hey, I never got to ask him, but, why exactly are you at my house?" Not that it was a problem for me, I had finally gotten to find the boy who was haunting my dreams.

"Oh shit, yeah our car broke down. Do you think you could give us a jump? Then when he wakes up, we can be out of your way" She said with a wink and smile that told me she wanted more than a jump for her car.

"Sure I guess I could do that." I said hesitantly "Let me just go find the cables. Be right back"

I found them quickly and we went out to her car. I hooked up the cars silently, trying to avoid eye contact, which meant not looking at her because she was constantly staring at me. Once we'd gotten the car running, she decided she would leave it on because she thought Ryan, or Ry as she called him, would be awake soon. We headed back inside and went to the living room.

"Do you have any ice that I could get for him?" she asked tentatively.

"Oh yeah, it's in the freezer. Let me go get it."

"No that's okay, just point me to the kitchen and I'll do that" she said, with a bit more confidence.

"Alright I guess, it's down that hall and to your left." I said pointing to the hall.

She walked off in the direction I had pointed. When she was out of sight, I leaned over Ryan, getting awfully close to his face. 'One little kiss couldn't hurt' I thought to myself. When I was mere inches away from his face, Ryan started waking up. 'Well fuck' I thought.

Ryan shot up, not too bright. Our foreheads hit, hard, leaving me lightheaded and, I assumed, him the same.

"Ow, shit" he said lightly.

'Oh god why does he have to be so damn cute!' I thought to myself, silently biting my lower lip. Before I could collect my thoughts, he started talking with the most angelic voice I'd ever heard.

"Oh shit I'm sorry, I didn't have a chance to introduce myself earlier, I'm-" he started to say.

"Ryan, right?" I said cutting him off mid sentence.

He paused for a second and I swear I saw his cheeks going a bit red.

"Yeah, wait how did you know?" he asked.

'Great. Now I seem like a stalker. Aw hell.'

"Oh, uh…" I paused trying to tear my gaze from his gorgeous face "well when you passed out, your girlfriend got out of the car and told me. She's in the kitchen by the way" I put emphasis on the word 'girlfriend'. I needed to know if that's what she was.

"Oh…" Was all he said then.

'Fuck. She is his girlfriend.'

"So are you okay?" I asked trying to sound as concerned as I could while trying to hide the tears starting to form in my eyes.

All he did for a while was stare at me, and I couldn't do anything but stare back and want him. Suddenly without warning, he leaned up and kissed me, not on the cheek, straight on the lips. It took me a moment to process what was happening but when I did, I kissed back. The kiss was full of passion and lust. I instinctively started trying to work my tongue into his mouth and my hand up his shirt. I heard a crashing sound behind me and reluctantly pulled away from the kiss and looked up.

'Shit I totally forgot she was here.' Was all that had time to go through my mind before she was out the door, in the car, and gone. 'Well, I guess one good thing came out of this, I've got a guest staying over tonight.'


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 part 1

Ryan's POV-

"FUCK! She was my ride home! God damn it! How the fuck could I be so damn stupid!" I screamed. I wasn't really screaming at anyone in particular. Tears were streaming down my face before I knew it. I felt bad about having this outburst in Brendon's house- 'Shit! I forgot about Brendon!' I looked over at him, and wouldn't you know it, the jerk is laughing!

"What the fuck is it that you find so funny!" I couldn't help but let my mind wander to how adorable his laugh was and how much I wanted to finish what we had started with each other.

"Well, if you must know, I'm laughing because you don't seem genuinely upset about this."

"The fuck Brendon? Of course I'm genuinely upset! The love of my life just walked out that fucking door and I just kissed a man! Is _that _genuine enough for you?" I was furious! How could he know anything about me or how upset I was! We had only just met!

"Well, considering I'm not the one who walked out, the first part of your reasoning is wrong and yeah you did just kiss a guy, and I can tell by that blushing that you want to do it again, in fact, I think you want to do more than that."

How could he be so ignorant!

"You? You're the love of my life? Oh that's rich! You must be one of those people who thinks he owns the world and everyone in it just gets on their knees looks up to you! Well Brendon Urie, Fuck. You. Fuck you and all your bullshit." I didn't touch on the last part of what he said on purpose because I did want to do it again. I hoped that he didn't pick up on it.

"Yes I am the love of your life. Considering that you fainted just because I talked to you. Also _Ry _the only one I want on their knees right now, is you, and don't even try to tell me that you don't want to be there. And is that last part a promise? Because I sure as hell hope so, you do owe me for barging into my house and then taking the innocence of my lips away from me."

I walked up until I was mere inches away from him.

"Now look here Bren-"

Before I could finish, out lips locked together. The kiss was full of anger, desire, and pure passion. I pulled back trying to catch my breath but immediately regretted it. Pulling back only made me want more of the kiss, more of him. I reached down to Brendon's hips and pulled his tee up and over his head then leaned forward to continue our kiss.

Chapter 3 part 2

Brendon's POV-

Right after she had left Ryan started screaming "FUCK! She was my ride home! God damn it! How the fuck could I be so damn stupid!"

I could tell that he wasn't screaming at me and that I was supposed to be upset but his outburst made him seem even cuter, which I didn't think was possible at all. I couldn't help but start laughing, well, giggling, at how utterly adorable he looked. He looked over in my direction with a disgusted look on his face and tears in his eyes.

'Fuck he's crying. Not good.'

"What the fuck is it that you find so funny!" He half yelled half cried while walking up to me.

'Shit Bren, think. What's a good excuse for this? Oh I got it!'

"Well, if you must know, I'm laughing because you don't seem genuinely upset about this." I said with a smirk. 'God he's gonna kill me for this.'

"The fuck Brendon? Of course I'm genuinely upset! The love of my life just walked out that fucking door and I just kissed a man! Is _that _genuine enough for you?"

Shit he was pissed. That was the worst excuse I have ever had to think up. I had to say something to try and fix the mood here.

"Well, considering I'm not the one who walked out, the first part of your reasoning is wrong and yeah you did just kiss a guy, and I can tell by that blushing that you want to do it again, in fact, I think you want to do more than that."

'That should do it.'

"You? You're the love of my life? Oh that's rich! You must be one of those people who thinks he owns the world and everyone in it just gets on their knees looks up to you! Well Brendon Urie, Fuck. You. Fuck you and all your bullshit."

Shit. It didn't work. I couldn't help but notice that he didn't say anything about the last part of what I said. 'So he does want to do it again, that's good to know.'

"Yes I am the love of your life. Considering that you fainted just because I talked to you. Also _Ry _the only one I want on their knees right now, is you, and don't even try to tell me that you don't want to be there. And is that last part a promise? Because I sure as hell hope so, you do owe me for barging into my house and then taking the innocence of my lips away from me."

Suddenly, without warning Ryan was inches away from me. God he smelled so good and he was so gorgeous. His soft plump lips started moving but I was too captivated to listen. Before he had finished his sentence, I pushed my lips against his again. The kiss was burning with passion and heat. I started to work my tongue into his mouth but before I could he pulled away. Within seconds, he was pulling my shirt over my head and forcing himself closer to me and his lips back on mine.


	4. Please Read

I will be moving this story to, and continuing it on, my Mibba in the near future. The link is here - .com/235724/ - and accounts are free. If you're still interested in this story, please feel free to keep reading it, and my other one (which is frerard), on that site. Thankyousomuch

-Izzy Marie- 33


End file.
